Falling Stars
by Virala
Summary: Sookie agrees to watch Hunter while Hadley and Remy take a much needed vacation. Is everything as it seems or is something more sinister lurking in the dark? AU/One Shot/SPOV Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween! **

**This is my first attempt at something scary/creepy. I hope you enjoy! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Stars<strong>

**One Shot**

**Sookie agrees to watch Hunter while Hadley and Remy take a much needed vacation. Is everything as it seems or is something more sinister lurking in the dark?**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Are you sure, Sookie?"

"Yes, Hadley, I'm positive." I repeat for the umpteenth time as I flop down on the couch and readjust the cell phone at my ear. "Besides, I miss you guys. Especially my favorite little man. Plus, I'm dying to see the new place."

"Oh Lord," my cousin snorts. "We moved in almost a year ago and we still have remodeling to do."

"Have you and Remy thought about hiring a contractor?" I ask.

"We have, but it's out of our budget," she sighs. "We didn't think fixing this place was going to be such a headache but it is. It's not like we haven't done this before. I mean, the last house was no problem, but this time it's like anything that can go wrong has."

"Want me to kick Murphy and his law's ass?" I ask.

"Please!"

We both laugh and I prop my feet up on the couch. "It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea, Sook. Demo was a cake walk. The plan was the start from the first floor and work our way back then up, but nothing has gone as planned," Hadley explains. "Pipes wouldn't stop leaking or bursting. The entire electrical had to be done then redone twice. Twice! And it's still not right. Tools keep breaking or flat out disappearing. I guess it doesn't help that it seems like Remy and I are always at each others throats…"

"I'm sorry," I whisper into the phone. I've never seen two people who love and respect each other more than Hadley and Remy. So to hear they've been constantly fighting over the past few months has me concerned.

"It will get better, Hadley."

"Will it?" she asks so quietly that I almost miss it.

"Of course it will," I reassure her. "You guys just need a vacation, some time alone to reconnect and not stress about work, or remodeling or whose turn it is to take out the trash."

She hesitates before asking, "Are you sure you don't mind watching Hunter?"

"Hadley!" I groan, closing my eyes as I rub my forehead with my free hand. "I am more than happy to watch Hunter. He's my little man and I don't spend nearly enough time with him. The last time I saw was months ago when you guys came over to Gran's for Christmas. So please, let me do this for you. I miss him and you guys deserve a break."

With a sniffle, I hear her smile. "Hunter misses you too."

"How's he doing by the way?" I ask.

"He's good. Just fine…"

"Hadley?"

"Well, I think it's been a little difficult for him since there aren't any kids his age out here. But I guess that's what happens when you move out to the middle of nowhere." My cousin clears her throat and I hear shuffling in the background. "He's lonely, Sook. So lonely that he's making up friends."

"Like imaginary friends?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Oh Hadley, he's only four. Didn't we all have an imaginary friend or two at that age?"

"We did," she concedes. "But something seems… different."

"Hunter will grow out of it just like we did."

"I know. I just worry sometimes," she sighs.

"Always the worrywart," I tease. "So, you'll pick me at the airport this Friday?"

"Yup, bright and early."

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

"Auntie Sookie!" Hunter squeals, jumping up from the grass and running straight to me.

"Hunter!" I return with equal enthusiasm as I kneel and open my arms. My little man leaps into my embrace and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Oh baby boy, you've gotten so big!"

"Not a _baby," _he drawls. "I'm a big boy. I'm a warrior!"

"A mighty fine warrior indeed," I agree with a laugh and look over at Remy who is making his way across the front lawn of their large house. It's two stories with beautiful wrap around porch and a two car garage. The siding and roof look brand new as does the dark blue shutters. There's only one other house and it's across the street. Other than that, we are surrounded by green fields and dense woods.

"Hey Sook," he greets me with a smile and a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for coming, we really do appreciate this."

"It's not a problem, Remy. I am more than happy to spend some time with my favorite warrior."

Hunter smiles wide and bounces in my arms as he starts telling me about his new toys. Remy grabs my bags and I follow him inside the house.

"This is really beautiful. You two have done a great job," I say as I look around the spacious living room. Hadley closes the door behind me and chuckles with Remy.

"There's a lot of work that still needs to be done but it's better than what it was last year," Hadley comments. "Here, let me give you the grand tour."

The house is much bigger than I thought and she's right, there's a lot of work that needs to be done. With the exception of the bedrooms upstair and the living room, everything else still needs work. The kitchen is a shell of a room with only a small table and three chairs, a stainless steel refrigerator and a new stove. Both bathrooms need drywall and tile and the dark wooden floors that run throughout the entire house needs to be sanded and refinished.

After a quick lunch, Hadley and Remy show me where the first aid kit, extra candles and flashlights are just in case the power goes out again. Remy instructs me how to work the back up generator for the fridge and before I know it, their taxi for the airport is outside.

With Hunter on my hip, we wave goodbye to Hadley and Remy and watch the taxi until it's out of sight.

"It's just you and me for the next ten days. Are you ready to have some fun, little man?" I ask a sleepy Hunter. He nods, trying to keep his eyes open and I kiss his forehead before taking us back inside.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

**Day 1 of 10**

"I love you too, mommy." Hunter kisses my phone and hands it back to me before returning to his coloring book.

"See all good," I tell my cousin

"Oh Sook, it's only been 24 hours and I miss him."

"I know, but he's in good hands so don't you worry about a thing." I walk out of Hunter's room and head downstairs to the kitchen to make us a small snack. Hadley tells me about the hotel, the beach, and some of the locals they've already met.

"It's amazing Sook," Hadley gushes over the phone. "I'm going to have to bring you here one day. We'll make it a 'girls only' trip."

"I'll hold you to that," I tell my cousin with a smile as I wash some grapes in the kitchen sink.

My phone beeps letting me know that it's dying and I frown. It was fully charged this morning. It's bad enough that the signal out here is unreliable, but now my brand new phone keeps crapping out on me.

"Hey Hads, I need to go. My phone is almost dead."

"Alright. Thank you again for doing this for us."

"Anytime couz. Now go have fun and tell Remy I said I hi."

My phone powers down before I hear her response and I shake my head. I just bought this phone not two weeks ago. How can the battery need to be replaced already? With an irritate huff, I walk into the living room and plug in my cell next to the tv then go back to making Hunter and I a snack.

With a plate of grapes and cubed cheese, I make my way to the second floor and pause. Hunter's bedroom door is shut and he know that if he's in a room the door must be open.

The wooden floors creek with each step and I hesitate before I opening the door when I hear Hunter's voice.

"I like green, too!" he giggles. "Mommy say it's her favorite color too cause me and daddy gots green eyes."

He must be talking to one of his 'friends' that Hadley told me about.

"Can I have the blue crayon?" he asks and I hear shuffling. "Thank you," he says.

Okay, that's enough eavesdropping. I reach out and turn the door handle and turn it only to find it locked.

"Hunter? Honey, why did you lock the door?"

"I didn't lock it, Auntie Sookie, Lafayette did," he explains to me.

"Well, you need to unlock this door right now."

I hear Hunter get up and walk across the room with heavy steps then the sound of metal clicking and turning as he unlocks the door. Quickly, I turn the handle and open the door.

"Hunter, you know you the door is supp-"

My voice dies in my throat and my heart skips a beat. The plate of food nearly falls from my hand when I see Hunter across the room on his stomach with a blue crayon in his hand. He stares up at me with his large, green eyes and I stutter.

How did he unlock the door and run across the room without me hearing a thing?

"I won't shut the door Auntie Sookie. I promise."

Not knowing what to say, I just nod and join him on the floor across the room.

Did that really happen?

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

**Day 3 of 10**

How?

I just don't understand. How is it possible for someone so small to have so much energy?

"Sweet dreams, baby boy," I whisper, kissing Hunter on his temple.

With a flick of a switch, I turn on the night light by Hunter's bed and turn off the lamp on his nightstand. The little glow-in-the-dark stars that decorate his ceiling grow bright green and I notice one of the stars on the floor near his closet.

Walking as quietly as possible, I pick up the plastic star and stick high on the door before tiptoeing out of his room and closing the door behind me.

It's been three days since Hadley and Remy left for their much needed vacation, but it feels twice as long. Everyday, no matter what, Hunter wakes up at six in the morning then crawls into bed with me and talks and talks until I'm awake. From then until nap time he's a ball of energy, happily bouncing from one spot to next.

Yawning, I walk down the stairs and straight into the living, checking my phone that's charging by the TV. On the second day here my brand new iphone lost all ability to hold a charge and now I have to keep it plugged in if I want it on.

No new calls or messages, which despite my phone's craptastic battery, is no surprise. The signal out here is shitty at best, but at least I was able to receive the call from Hadley when they made it to their hotel in Hawaii.

Stretching out on the couch, I smile. From that one phone call from Hadley, I could already tell that her and Remy were doing much better. All they needed was a vacation.

I grab my book, Lover Awakened, off the coffee table and open it to my bookmark with a content sigh. A small smile plays on my lips as I lose myself in the world of the brotherhood and lessers.

Two hours pass before I put the book down to rub my tired eyes. It's only ten o'clock but it feels like midnight and I decide to head to bed. I'm still amazed at how quiet it is. I mean, the house creaks and groans but that's normal. What I'm not used to is the absence of any city traffic or neighbors. I miss the background noise.

Passing the kitchen on the way to the stairs, something catches my eye. The refrigerator door is wide open. Huh. I must have forgotten to close it when I was making dinner earlier.

Strange, but with a shrug I quickly close it and double check the windows and doors to make sure everything is locked up tight. Out of habit, I close every open door in the house then collapse into bed, falling asleep before my head touches the pillow.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

**Day 4 of 10**

"Higher, Auntie Sookie! Higher!" Hunter laughs, kicking his legs as I push him on the swing. The fact that the park is completely empty doesn't seem to bother him and as long as he's safe and happy then we're all good.

I'm in no rush to get back to the house, not since this morning. After Hunter woke me up by singing a Veggie Tale song loudly into my ear, I found all the doors open and the refrigerator door open as well. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest when I saw all those open doors. I know I closed everything last night. I know I did. When I asked Hunter about it he had no clue what I was talking about.

As silly as it sounds, I thought about calling Hadley, but when I went to go check my phone it was completely dead. I guess the charger overheated or something.

Shaking off the eerie chill, I turn my attention back to Hunter.

"So my little man," I call to my sweet nephew.

"Warrior!" He squeals, and I correct myself.

"So, my brave warrior, a little bird told me that your birthday is in a couple of weeks."

His face lights up and he nods. "I'm gonna be five," he says with pride and I giggle.

"What would you like for your birthday?" I ask.

"A longship!" he exclaims and I frown.

"A longship? And what would you do with a longship?"

"I would go a viking, duh," he replies and looks at me as though I should know.

"Ookay," I smile. "What else?"

"Can I get a mjolnir?" he asks.

A viking hammer. My roommate is obsessed with anything and everything viking and it's the only reason why I know what a mjolnir is. But where in the world did he learn that?

Slowly I bring the swing to a stop and kneel in front of him.

"So you like vikings, huh?"

With a smile he nods.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"Cause Mr. Eric is a viking and I wanna be big and strong like him when I grow up," he explains.

Mr. Eric? Neither Hadley nor Remy ever mentioned a Mr. Eric before. Could this be one of his imaginary friends like Lafayette? No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't have known what a long ship or a mjolnir was.

"Who is Mr. Eric?"

"He's my neighbor."

I blow out a sigh of relief and laugh, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

"And what's Mr. Eric like?"

"He's really tall and super fast and strong. He's as big as a giant!" Hunter enthusiastically explains. "And he's like a thousand years old!"

"Wow, that is old!"

"I know! Mr. Eric says he's ancient and that he is a viking warrior. I wanna be a viking warrior, too, Auntie Sookie."

I laugh and picture an old man telling Hunter stories about courageous vikings and the scary beasts they slay. Boys will always be boys I guess, no matter how old they are.

"Well, maybe we can go visit Mr. Eric sometime this week."

"I hope he's home. He travels a lot 'cause his boss is a queen bitch" Hunter says with a frown and curt nod.

"Hunter!" I gasp, wanting to laugh but know that I can't.

His innocent green eyes widen as he stares up at me. "It's true! Mr. Eric said so!"

"That's a bad word, sweetie." I take a moment to explain this to him and make a mental note to have some words with Mr. Eric.

"He can't wait to meet you." Hunter tells me.

"Oh?" I raise my brow in question.

"Yeah, I told him that you're the prettiest Auntie in the whole world and that your cookies are better than mommies." The expression on his face turns serious as he lean in closer to me and whispers. "But don't tell mommy, okay?"

"Never." I swear, biting back a smile before standing up and taking a step back.

With a look of relief, Hunter jumps off the swing and grabs my hand.

"Can we have some cookies tonight?"

"Of course we can, and if Mr. Eric is home, we'll take some to him too."

"Okay!"

I lightly squeeze his hand and we make our way back to the car. The sun will be setting soon and the feeling of dread prickles my skin, but I brush it off. I've got cookies to make with my little man, a refrigerator door to fix, a bunch of doors to lock, and an old man to talk to.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

**Day 5 of 10**

Yesterday after Hunter and I made two batches of chocolate chip cookies, we walked over to Mr. Eric's house with a batch to give him, but he wasn't home. I left the cookies in tupperware on his porch with a note I wrote from Hunter.

_Mr. Eric,_

_Please enjoy the cookies that me and Auntie Sookie made for you._

_Hunter_

Again, this morning I found all the doors open and I spent at least an hour trying to figure out how it was even possible.

I found that there was nothing from keeping the refrigerator open since it isn't jam packed with food and all the door handles on the doors inside the house were all fine. Could a draft be opening everything? No, wait. How could a draft twist a door handle?

With my coffee in my slightly trembling hands, I wait for Hunter to finish up in the bathroom and join me for breakfast. When he finally does, I place a blueberry pancake with butter and syrup and a glass of milk in front of him. He thanks me with a bright smile.

Taking a seat across from him, I sip my coffee and watch him happily chew his food.

"Hunter, can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm," he hums into his glass of milk.

"Has your mommy or daddy had problems with the doors before?"

Hunter licks the milk mustache off his upper lip and shakes his head no. "Lafayette says that the doors aren't supposed to be closed. He's just doing what you told us, Auntie."

My skin goes cold and my scalp prickles.

"Did you open the doors Hunter?" I ask quietly.

"No," he says, vigorously shaking his head.

I stare at him for a moment and I want to believe him. I really do but there's no other explanation.

"Sweetie," I gently say, "you do know that Lafayette isn't rea-"

"Lafayette also says you shouldn't read those books. " Hunter says and I forget how to breath. "He says that real vampires are dangerous. Can we go to the playground again?" He asks, inhaling the last bite of his blueberry pancake.

My book? Lover Awakened? How could Hunter have possibly known my book had vampires? He can't read!

"Of course, sweetie," I force a smile and place my empty cup on the table. "Maybe we can go into town and catch a movie?" Because all of a sudden I really don't want us staying in this house any longer then we have to.

"Yeah!" Hunter jumps up and places the paper plate and plastic cup in the trash can and runs off to brush his teeth.

I pick up my cup and place it in the sink and nearly scream when the refrigerator door pops and swings open. My hands cover my mouth as my heart is beats like never before. The air feel cool and crisp, nipping at my flesh as I stand there, staring in horror at the open door. My knees are shaking and for a moment, I'm frozen.

The light in the fridge flickers and burns out with a quiet 'pop' and before I know it, I slam the door shut and shove the small table against it and the three chairs as well.

Running out of the kitchen, I fly up the stair and join Hunter in the bathroom. I notice that all the doors are still open since I didn't bother to shut them this morning.

We're out of the house in the next five minutes.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

"Did you like the movie?" I ask Hunter as we sit in the Mcdonalds parking lot eating our dinner.

Shoving fries into his mouth, he smiles. "I wanna see it again! Can I have a box troll?"

"I'll see what I can do," I reply with a wink and take a bite of my chicken nugget.

We haven't been back to the house since this morning and now that it's almost seven, I know we have to go back. I thought about renting a hotel room under the guise of going to the zoo tomorrow morning, but I don't have enough cash on me for a $300 room and dammit I lost my debt card and credit card at some point this week.

Hunter is blissfully unaware of my growing fear and anxiety and I'm grateful for that. All day I tried to rationalize what happened. It was just doors. Nothing else. Nothing spooky or scary. Just some stupid doors opening on their own. And Lafayette is just imaginary.

Nothing to be afraid of, right?

Screw that. I may not believe in the paranormal but _this _is not normal and that's enough proof for me. Something is not right with that house and when Hadley and Remy come back, I'm dragging them back with me and we'll live in my tiny apartment. Either that or I'm ripping off all the damn doors in their house.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

Hunter is fast asleep in my arms as I unlock the front door. With a deep, shaky breath, I step inside and turn on the lights. Everything looks the same so I slowly place the car keys on the key rack and shut the front door, locking the deadbolt.

With slow and steady steps, I walk through the house and head straight for the stairs. I pass the kitchen on the way and notice that the table and chairs are just as I left them. Crammed and stacked against the refrigerator.

The steps creak and groan with every step I take and when I finally reach the top, I quickly walk to Hunter's room and gently lay him down on his bed. Making quick work of his shoes and socks, I change him into his pjs and tuck him into bed.

"I love you, Hunter," I whisper, placing a firm kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little man."

And like every night in the past five nights, I turn on his little night light and turn off his lamp. The stars on the ceiling glow bright and I notice the star I stuck on the door is missing. Huh, maybe it fell again and Hunter put it somewhere. I close his bedroom door and look down the empty hall.

Taking a deep breath, I let out a nervous laugh and clear my throat.

"I uh." Clearing my throat again, I wet my lips. "Look, Lafayette, uh, could you please leave the doors alone? Please? I, um, we would really appreciate it."

God, I feel silly but it can't hurt, right? With that last thought, I quickly shut all the doors with the hope that maybe I'm crazy and nothing paranormal is going on. I go to my room and shut the door behind me.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

I open my eyes to the dark and blink. Why am I awake? I glance over at the clock and it's 3:47 am and I groan. Seriously, why am I awake?

The sound of bare feet quickly beat against the hardwood floor out in the hallway and my heart stops.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

My bedroom door opens and shuts and with wide eyes I look over and nearly cry with relief.

"Hunter?"

"Auntie Sookie," he mumbles before crawling into bed with me. I wrap my arms around his small body and hold him, kissing the top of his thick brown hair.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" I ask with a yawn.

Hunter nods, yawning as well as he snuggles deeper into my arms.

"I don't like shooting stars," he murmurs then falls back to sleep and within minutes I fall asleep as well.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

**Day 6 of 10**

I wake to a kick to my thigh and I wince. What the? Hunter is in bed with me, sprawled out with his limbs going every which direction and the heel of his left foot against my leg. I let out a raspy chuckle, then clear my throat and check the time.

"Holy crap," I whisper.

It's 10:47 in the morning! I can't believe we both slept in so late. I glance back down at Hunter and frown. He must of had one hell of a nightmare last night. My poor little man.

Rolling out of bed, I quickly dress for the day and pile my long hair on top of my head in a messy bun then walk over to the little boy passed out in bed.

"Hunter," I softly say while gently rubbing his back.

"Mmm."

"It's time to get up, sweetie."

"Mmmhmm." He rolls over to face me and opens his pretty green eyes.

"Good morning, my little warrior. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmhmm," he repeats. "Still tired though."

I frown and place my hand on his cheek then his forehead. He doesn't feel like he has a fever, but then again, we were out all day yesterday and he had a nightmare last night.

"How about some breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Hunters asks hopefully, his eyes looking brighter.

"But of course!" I reply.

And with a smile, he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. No matter what age, the way to a guys heart is through their stomach. I chuckle at the thought then with great reluctance I stand up and make my way to the hallway.

A gust a relief rushes out of my mouth when I see all the doors are just as I left them last night. Maybe it really is all nothing after all.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

Hunter and I spend the day at the playground then at the city zoo. I wish I had my cell phone with me so I could take pictures of him, but the damn thing is back at the house with a dead battery and broken charger.

The last of my small bills are spent on a stuffed toy lion for Hunter and on filling up the gas tank. All I can think about is Hadley and Remy coming home soon.

It's night time by the time we pull up into the driveway and I notice a light on in Mr. Eric's home.

"Can we go say hi to Mr. Eric?" Hunter asks.

"It's a little too late right now." I put the car in park and turn off the engine. "How about we see him tomorrow?"

Clutching his stuffed lion, he frowns but nods. We walk into the house and I hang the car keys on the key rack by the door before locking it. After changing into our pj's, we veg out to late night cartoons until Hunter can't stop yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, it's time for bed, sweetie," I announce, turning the tv off. "Let's go."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asks, his brows pinch together with worry.

"Of course you can," I tell him and the look of worry immediately washes off his face.

Hunter eventually shuffles off the couch and drags his feet up the stairs. After a minute, I hear the toilet flush and the water running in the sink. I take the next minute to gather my things down here. I grab my piece of crap phone and wrap the charger around it. Next I go to pick up my book, but it's not there. I look around the room but it's not here either. Did I take it upstairs already?

For the next fifteen minutes I straighten up what I can down here while looking for my book and I eventually find it in the kitchen on top of the stove. I stand in the doorway, staring at it knowing that I didn't put it there.

With a few hesitant steps, I walk to the stove and slowly reach out for the book, almost as if something would happen if I wasn't careful. The hardcover book feels cool in my hand and I notice my bookmark is gone and something is shoved inside the pages.

My heart is in my throat and my fingers have gone numb but I open the book and gasp. The book falls through my hands and when it bounces on the ground, a glow-in-the-dark star slides out of it.

"Hunter," I whisper, shaking my head. That boy is trying to scare the shit out of me.

I bend down to pick up my book when I hear a door slam upstairs then the steady beat of Hunter running down the hall.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

His soft cries echo through the house and I run out of the kitchen and fly up the stairs.

"Hunter!?" I shout, but his only response is to cry harder.

All the doors are closed except for his bedroom and I can hear his whimpers coming from it.

I don't hesitate rushing into his room, but I slide to a halt when I finally see him and the room. Hunter is sitting on the bed up with his back to me, curled into a tight ball.

_I don't like shooting stars_

He told me that last night when he came in to sleep with me and now I know why. The floor is covered with the glow-in-the-dark stars that were once on the ceiling.

"Oh my god, Hunter." Ignoring the fallen stars, I rush over to him and place my hand on his back. He slowly turns his head and a chill runs through me. His skin is pale and his eyes have dark circles under them.

"You can't go, Sookie," he says and with strength I didn't know he had, he grabs my hand and squeezes. Hard.

"Ow, Hunter, that's too hard."

"You can't go!" he cries, his icy grip releases my hand. "He's hungry."

Dread washes over me and the urge to run consumes me, but I won't leave without him.

"W-what are you talking about? Who's hungry?" I ask.

Tears fall from his large green eyes as he leans in close to me and whispers, "The monster is, Sookie."

I step away from him, shaking my head as I stare at this little boy on the bed.

"Don't leave, Sookie," he commands, turning his body towards me in a way that's not physically possible.

This isn't my little boy.

"Auntie Sookie."

I whip my head towards the door to find Hunter clutching his stuffed lion to his chest. My mouth opens to let out a scream, but no sound comes out.

"Why are you crying?" he asks me.

I look back at the bed and it's empty.

Adrenaline floods the blood in my veins and my body screams to run, but my legs won't move. A small hand tugs on my shirt and I look down at my little Hunter who is looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I told you I don't like shooting stars," he softly cries.

I yank him up into my arms and bolt out of the room. The hallway is dark but I don't let that stop me. We need to get out of this house. Now. I nearly trip down the stairs and Hunter is wailing in my arms.

Doors slam upstair and I finally let out a frantic scream.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

Oh god! It's coming after us! No! God, please no!

I reach out for the car keys by the front door but they're not there. No! There's no time to look for them so without a second thought, I unlock the deadbolt and fling the front door open. The cool night air pushes into my lungs and I sprint across the yard, pumping my legs as fast as I can, ignoring the gravel that's slicing my feet apart.

Through my tears I see the light still on at Mr. Eric's house and nearly cry out with relief.

I race up the wooden steps and with Hunter still clinging onto me, I pound on the front door as hard as I can with my fist.

"Help!" I scream over and over again.

The door swings open and I stumble inside and slam into a solid chest. Cool hands grip my shoulders to steady me and I look up into the face of our saviour.

"Mr. Eric?" I rasp with tears still blurring my vision.

"I'm sorry, Eric has been summoned," a deep southern voice tells me.

I jerk away out of his grip and stumble backwards, blinking over and over again to try and clear my vision.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm an… associate of Eric's." he says, looking down at my feet. "I was asked come here until his return. Please sit, you're injured."

My head throbs and my vision still hasn't cleared. I can tell my whole body is shaking and trembling but I can't feel it. I'm in shock and I know I'm going to crash soon.

"Please," I beg him, holding Hunter tighter. "Sir, please you have to help us! There's… there's something in the house!"

"Don't you worry Ms. Stackhouse. I'll take good care of you and Hunter," he says. "And please, call me Bill."

We're safe.

Thank God we're safe.

Because of my tears I don't see his dark eyes dilate. I don't see his dangerous smile. Because of my tears I don't see his incisors lengthen and sharpen.

I didn't see anything.

Lafayette was right.

My God.

Lafayette was right.

**oO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oo**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Detective Andy Bellefluer of the Bon Temps Police Department." Andy clears his throat and slightly adjusts the microphone on the stand, keeping his eyes focused on the news cameras pointed at him. "We have issued an amber alert for four year old, Hunter Savoy who was last seen in Shreveport with 27 year old Sookie Stackhouse at the Shreveport Zoo five days ago."

Andy holds up two large pictures. One of Hunter and the other of Sookie.

"If you have any information pertaining to the whereabouts of these missing person, please contact us at 318-999-4441 as soon as possible. Lines will be open 24/7."

"Is it true there was blood found at the house and on the street?" A reporter shouts.

"Has the blood been confirmed to belong to either Hunter or Sookie?" another calls out.

Andy glares at the reporters and curls his hands into tight fists.

"I will not be answering any questions at this time. Again, if you have any information about the whereabouts of Hunter Savoy and Sookie Stackhouse, please contact us at 318-999-4441. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... It's not that scary, but I tired ;) Thank you Gyllene for betaing this for me! Love you! <strong>

**Happy Halloween!**

**xoxo**


End file.
